To Love you Forever
by Sabrina-star
Summary: This is a K&K Songfic. It´s a beautiful song by Jessica Simpson, so read and review...onegai!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me...belongs to Watsuki-sensei.  
  
  
  
  
  
TO LOVE YOU FOREVER  
  
  
  
* You set my soul at ease *  
  
  
  
Kaoru wakes up, feeling safe and loved. She gets up slowly trying not to wake up her companion, her soulmate, that lies besides her  
  
  
  
* Chased darkness out of view Left your desperate spell on me Say you feel it too I know you do *  
  
She stares at him with so much love in her eyes, wondering what´s his dream about, wondering if it´s her he´s seen. She can´t believe that he´s still here and more importantly...with her.  
  
* I´ve got so much more to give This can´t die, I yearn to live *  
  
´He is so beautiful´ she thinks while taking some strands of hair off his face. Giving him softly a kiss on the lips, she carefully leaves their room.  
  
* Put yourself all over me And I´ll cherish everydrop here on my knees *  
  
  
  
She´s now standing in the middle of her yard, watching the infinite  
  
Sky. She couldn´t take her eyes off the stars, the way they sparkled. She closes her eyes and starts relaxing, breathing the cold winter air, not realizing that there is someone watching her from a close distance.  
  
The breeze played with her hair, the dark strands tickled her face, making her smile.  
  
He stood and watched as she gently laid her head back and close her eyes. He couldn´t help but smile. Standing there in the moonight he noticed all over again how beautiful his wife was... deep blue eyes, long black silk- like hair, and ivory complexion. He couldn´t take it anymore...  
  
* I want to love you Forever And this is all I´m asking of you *  
  
She gasps at the feeling of two strong arms holding her from the back.  
  
¨Koishii, you left me alone¨ he purred, putting his head on the crook of her neck.  
  
¨I´m sorry Kenshin-anata, it´s just that I didn´t have the heart to wake you up. You looked so peacefull¨ she chuckled while melting in his arms.  
  
* Ten Thousand lifetimes together Is that so much for you to do ? *  
  
¨Hmmm, but you know that I can´t be far away from you¨ he said while giving her kisses on her neck.  
  
¨I know...¨ It was getting harder for her to think straight ¨Neither can I¨  
  
* Cuz from the moment that I saw your face And felt the fire in your sweet embrace I swear I knew I´m gonna love you forever *  
  
He turns her around and gives her a kiss that could melt the most cold heart and break it to pieces.  
  
This kiss said so many things at the time...  
  
´I love you´ ´Don´t ever go away from me´ ´Be with me ´ ´Be my salvation´ ´I´m here for you´  
  
* My mind fails to understand What my heart tells me to do And I´d give up all I have just to be with you And that would do *  
  
She started pulling away from him so she could look deeply into his eyes.  
  
´How do you this to me?´ she thought, while drowning into those wonderful violet eyes of his. ´How do you make my limbs go all like jelly by just looking at you?´  
  
Kenshin was caressing her head with his hand. He smiles softly, seeing...or better...feeling all the emotions that passes through her.  
  
¨Oh koishii...you´re so easy to read¨ he whispers, touching her nose with his ¨But tell me what are you thinking?¨  
  
* I´ve always been taught to win And I never thought I´d fall Be at the mercy of a man I´ve never been Now I only want to be right were you are *  
  
She smiles, taking one of his hand and gives it a kiss.  
  
¨That you have me at your complete mercy...that I thought I was strong, but when I´m with you all my strength leaves me and it goes right to you. And ´that´... I would never change for all the money in the world¨  
  
Kenshin nodds and brings her more closely to him...if thats any more possible.  
  
* In my life I´ve learned that Heaven never waits Let´s take this now before it´s gone like yesterday *  
  
¨Koishii, thats exactly how I feel...Love... you are my redemption, my strength, my life¨ he whispers to her ear.  
  
Kaoru´s blue eyes shimmered with tears of happiness.  
  
¨Aishitteiru, Aishitteiru...I won´t get tired of saying it...never...Kenshin-anata...Aishitteiru¨  
  
* Cuz when I´m with you there´s nowhere else that I would ever wannabe*  
  
Kenshin, never tired of kissing her, gives her a sweet loving, neverending kiss on the lips.  
  
¨Sessha mo...Kaoru-koishii...sessha mo, lets go back to bed¨he said while he was putting her in both of his arms and carrying her towards their room.  
  
  
  
* I´m breathing for the next second I can feel loving me...I´m gonna love you...Forever *  
  
Once in their room, he lays her down pulling her next to him and whispers in her ear  
  
¨My love for you will last Forever...Aishitteiru¨  
  
Kaoru smiled and wrapped her arm around her husband and drifted into a world of dreams  
  
From that moment on, it would be different, no one to worry about, no wars to fight, he had no reason to leave her; he was finally where he belongs, and it will stay that way forever.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
A.N: OK this is my first Fic. Hope you all like it. Dedicated to Sakuracherryblossom.Thank you for all your support and guidance. You really helped me alot. Don´t Forget to Review!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Where You Are

DISCLAIMER: RK does not belong to me...Watsuki-sensei does. Please don´t sue! Me have no money!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had writer´s block for too long. Ok...on to the story. This takes place one week after Kenshin´s death in the Seisouhen...but with something different.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: WHERE YOU ARE  
  
Kaoru´s P.O.V  
  
  
  
*There are times, I swear I know you´re here I forget about my fears Feeling you my dear *  
  
"Hello anata. It has been one week since you left us...left me. I´m sorry I didn´t come any sooner, but you have to understand that doing this is very hard for me"  
  
I slowly kneel on the floor  
  
"I can´t believe that you´re not here. I can still smell your scent in our room. But you´re not entirely gone....are you anata?"  
  
  
  
*Watching over me, my hope sees what the future will bring when you wrap me in your wings And take me where you are *  
  
"The others are fine, well compared to me they are. Sano and Megumi come everyday to the dojo to check up on me, so does Tsubame and Yahiko. No matter how many years passes I´m still Sano´s Jouchan...and that makes me feel good inside...knowing that somethings will never change...but that´s good ne?  
  
*Where you are and I will be together, once again, we´ll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do, and you´ll be smiliing back at me Only then will I be free When I can be, where you are *  
  
"He´s here" I whisper " I can feel him. I know he´s hidding, he´s watching me. Anata he will be left alone....kenji"  
  
"Please anata watch over him, he is so confused"  
  
I start feeling dizzy and the last thing I hear is Kenji´s voice calling me.  
  
  
  
*And I can see your face, Your kiss I still can taste, Not a memory erased. Oh, how I see your star, Shining down on me, And I´d do anything If I could just, Be right there where you are, where you and I will be together once again we´ll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do, And you´ll be smiling back at me *  
  
I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Megumi kneeling beside me. She´s been crying, I can tell by the redness of her eyes. She doesn´t say anything, neither do I. I close my eyes and I see Kenshin again. He´s smiling at me. I can´t help it, I cry again. Oh my God...I feel so weak.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
My son enters the room and grabs my hand  
  
"Mother"  
  
  
  
*Only then will I be free, Then I wil be free, so take me where you are. Now baby there are times when selfishly I whished that you were here with me So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see That every night when you are dreaming, I´m here to guard you from afar And anytime I feel in love I´ll close my eyes and dream of where you are *  
  
I give him a weak smile.  
  
"Kenji...I´m sorry...for everythng we made you go through. We both love you so much...kenji"  
  
My son is crying. Oh Kenji I´m really sorry.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
I start crying harder. I try to sit so I can hug him, but he sees right through me and bends down and puts his arms behind my back and we cry together.  
  
  
  
*Where you are and I will breath together Once again we´ll be dancing in the moonlight, just like we used to do And you´ll be smiling back at me Only then will I be free Then I will be free *  
  
I start feeling weaker than before, and he feels this too.  
  
"I love you....you and him....I love you mother"  
  
I managed to smile again and closed my eyes feeling the last tear run down my face.  
  
  
  
*I gotta believe, I still believe, I will touch you that sweet day That you take me here, where you are I still believe, I gotta believe I will touch you that sweet day *  
  
I feel warm. I open my eyes and see the blue sky. I´m confused. Why am I here? I stand up and see a big Cherry Tree... and someone is standing besides it. Could it be him? My heart feels like it´s going to bursts in millions of pieces. I just run towards the person.  
  
  
  
* That you take me there, where you are, oh where you are. I still believe, I gotta believe, I´ll always be waiting here, that sweet day....I still believe *  
  
  
  
"Anata" I cry again, and remember what Megumi told me...that I´m a Cry baby...well its true!  
  
He walks towards me smiling, he grabs my hand and hugs me very tigh, like if he didn´t want to let go.  
  
"Okeari-nasai Koishii"  
  
I bury my head in his shoulder and smell his scent. I want to tell him many things...but I can think of only two words  
  
"Tadaima...Anata"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
ANOTHER A/N: Many thanks to all the ppl that reviewed this fic!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! :: hugs them all:: SakuraCherryBlossom, Kamimura Kaoru, mayte, Nelly-san...ARIGATOU!! See you all in my next fic!!! 


End file.
